Let's Start with Forever
by fanficloverme96
Summary: Dedicated to the fanfic Abduction by mushs-girl13. When you talk to someone in a coma, they'll be able to hear you. If you sing to them, they'll be able to understand you. Klaine.


_"No amount of time with you will ever be long enough, but let's start with forever,"_

~*.*~

Beep…beep…beep…

Kurt cracked one eyelid open as he yawned. The monotonous beeping of the machine kept him from sleeping peacefully but somehow, he managed to doze off anyway. He straightened his posture, groaning when his muscles protested, before his eyes landed on the sleeping figure of Blaine.

His skin looked better now; more towards cream than pale, and his breathing was soft and even. It was hard to believe that Blaine was in a coma, instead of just sleeping. If Kurt hadn't known better, he would have been convinced that Blaine will simply wake up and yawn; as if he had only been napping.

"Blaine…" he whispered brokenly.

Kurt reached out and traced Blaine's cheek with his fingers, ghosting over his eyelids, eyelashes and ever so slowly, his lips. Kurt bit his own lip and struggled not to cry.

"Blaine, please wake up…Please," he said softly. "You said you've been waiting for me forever, Blaine. Well…" he trailed off, tears gathering in his eyes. "I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time, too. I-I…wanted so much to meet someone who understands me and could love me…as much as I could love him,"

He remembered their first meeting. Kurt, posing as a new student in Dalton, had stopped Blaine by the staircase. He remembered the warmth spreading through his heart and left his fingers tingling when Blaine wrapped his own around his. Kurt recalled the performance Blaine had given with such clarity; it covered his whole field of vision.

With that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's unresponsive hand and held on tight, like it was his lifeline. In fact, it probably was.

"Blaine…I can't bear to lose you. Not now. Not like _this_," he choked at the last word. "You saved me, Blaine. You just came into my life when I was about to drown in my loneliness and I-I…don't want to lose you… I just can't handle it,"

Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now. Kurt made no move to stop them. His heart ached so much that it could have been bleeding. He didn't want to experience losing someone he loved again. He remembered how he felt as if his world was ending when his mom died. He remembered how he felt as if he lost all hope when his father landed in a coma.

Kurt wanted to kill Dave for doing this to Blaine. He shouldn't be arrested, he should be _executed_. But Kurt was too emotionally drained to feel any kind of hate. He just wanted to have Blaine back. Thinking about the one person he hated would not help things.

"Blaine," he whispered. "When you wake up…I…have a vision for us in the future. You and I…will go to New York together. We'll attend college and graduate to become two of the greatest stars ever," he smiled. "And…when we're ready…"he gripped Blaine's hand tighter. "I'll ask you to marry me,"

"_Is it true that if you talk to someone in a coma that they can possibly hear you?"_

_"I've heard that it's possible, yeah,"_

Kurt smiled and stroked Blaine's hair softly. He had talked enough. Maybe…Blaine could hear him sing while he slept. Just like a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was young.

Slowly, he opened his mouth to sing.

_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

_Your love is my turning page,_

_Where only the sweetest words remain._

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

When the last note drifted in the air, the last of Kurt's tears stopped. For some reason, he felt freer. He glanced at Blaine's peaceful face and broke into a smile.

"Wake up, please, Blaine," he murmured. "For someday, I'll ask you to marry me,"

Then, it was soft and distant, but Kurt was positive he heard the voice he longed to hear ringing inside his head with clarity.

_And I'll say yes…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is dedicated to the fanfiction Abduction, written by mushs-girl13 and I recommend you to read it if you haven't. It's rated M, though, but amazingly sweet nevertheless. This is for you, sister! Please review! **


End file.
